


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Eight: Bloodlines

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: "A Hyūga suffers from pride just as much as an Uchiha, sometimes.”So, it’s to be a battle of bloodlines, is it? “Hm…I’ll take my chances.”





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Eight: Bloodlines

He used to think bloodlines were the pinnacle of importance. Sasuke was a proud Uchiha -  _is_  a proud Uchiha - and that will likely never change. Faith in his lineage didn’t waver after the massacre - after his battle with Itachi. Not after learning the truth, or changing his plans of revenge from his brother to the village he was born. The war didn’t shake it, even after seeing his so-called past life incarnate in Madara, and his foolishness. Meeting Itachi again, post mortem. Even now, with the few scraps left of his family he has, Sasuke bears both his name and his crest with pride.

…but he will, admittedly, make concessions.

When he first had his now-bygone dreams of single-handedly restoring his clan, he’d known there were no Uchiha women left with which to do so. Of course, his priorities shifted a bit as he went through his struggles - anything concerning children would have to wait…possibly a good many years, especially when he really knew of no suitable partners with which to carry out such ambitions.

Of course now, he’s not alone as he thought he’d be. And his lingering doubts in his abilities to have a proper relationship after all he’s been through still whisper at him at times.

But  _she_  helps drown them out: his unexpected, but unequivocal second half in all things, now. Friend, partner, wife. Once Hyūga, now Uchiha, Hinata.

Never did he think the quiet wallflower of their Academy would catch his eye. Not after her ardent following of his rival, or his own repulsion of all girls by default when young. Their constant carrying on and ignoring his boundaries had soured him to them all…though, if he’d given her the chance, perhaps he’d have found her…tolerable back then.

But it wasn’t until the alliance of their clans, and the blooming relationship between their friends, that the two had any reason to cross paths. The latter was more happenstance…while the former hadn’t exactly been his idea, nor a plan he’d been fond of. But, in the end, the Hyūga clan’s help has been irreplaceable…if not still a blow to his pride.

Still, he recognizes that the other line is just as noble as the Uchiha. They, too, come from the moon rabbit  _goddess_ , as she’s called. Distant relatives, really. Maybe, in a way, the most logical for an Uchiha to bond with outside of his own clan.

But he hadn’t had any of those intentions when they met. She, to him, was mostly just another Hyūga. A classmate, friend of his brother’s wife, companion of his teammates to varying degrees…but otherwise, a total stranger, all things considered. They’d never really spoken as children…and he’d spent his teen years far from Konoha, and any inkling of befriending any more of its shinobi. It wasn’t until his return he had the chance to run into her.

And now…here they are.

All of this he mulls over early this particular morning, as he’s wont to do now and again…mostly due to the lingering disbelief that he’s found the happiness he has now. True, they’ve not been married long now - just a few months. But the slow build of their bond - with so few pretenses, like some of the others he has - has been something he’s actually enjoyed watching grow…even if maybe he didn’t realize it at first.

She’s on her left side, facing him with closed eyes and soft breath. Dark lashes rest against her cheeks, lips ever so slightly parted as she breathes in the early morning quiet. The lilac strap of her nightgown has slipped from her shoulder, draped over the soft skin of her upper arm. Every so slightly curled, she seems oblivious to his museful staring.

There’s a hint of a lift to Sasuke’s lips as he watches her. A few years ago, a vision like this - regardless of the woman before him - would never have crossed his mind…nor seemed possible. Nor this sense of peace. Calm. Happiness. He’d given all those feelings away in trade for determination, drive, and a singular goal.

And now, all of his priorities have shifted. He has a home - one he’s striving to protect, and better. Konoha has its share of problems, but he won’t rest until it - and all his brother has sacrificed for - resembles something worthy of that sacrifice.

He has a family - more than he ever dreamed he’d have after the massacre. Something he won’t ever take for granted.

And now…he has a wife. Someone who’s pledged to stay by his side, through thick and thin, with a pretenseless love for  _him_. Not his image, his strength, his lineage. Just…Sasuke.

For now, he’s no plans for children. They have their work to do, and he still feels ill-prepared. In terms of skills, and in stability. He still questions his ability to be… _normal_. After everything the prior avenger has done, and faced…part of this still feels like a dream. Like he’s on the verge of waking up.

“…Sasuke…?”

Broken from his thoughts, Sasuke blinks to see Hinata looking to him, gaze soft as she continues to wake up. “…morning.”

“Good morning.” Shuffling slightly, she manages to plant a kiss against his brow, working her way forward to accept an embrace. “You look troubled.”

“Just thinking.”

“Mm…you do that a lot.”

“I have a lot to think about.”

She gives a soft laugh, and the sound warms his chest. “Yes…I guess you do. Anything you want to talk about…?”

“Mm…no.” There’s a pause as she senses he has more to say. “…just…reminiscing.”

“…about…?”

“…this. All of…this. It still seems strange.”

“I’m sure it does…you lived so differently for so long. It’s an adjustment, even now.” She tilts her head to look at him. “…are you worried about anything…?”

That earns a dry chuckle. “More than you probably know. But…we’ll talk about it later.” Ducking his head, Sasuke buries his nose in her hair, letting mismatched eyes close as he takes a deep breath of her scent. “…for now, I just…want this.”

Hinata softens in his grip. “…we can do this.” There’s a slight adjustment of her posture, settling more comfortably against him. “We still have time before we  _need_  to get up…”

He smiles. “Not getting lazy, are we…? The best way to keep a schedule is diligently.”

“Mm…as important as work is, you’re more important. Once you feel up to it…we’ll get up.”

Not expecting the reply, Sasuke half-opens his eyes, quieting slightly.

“Though…I suppose we should leave time to make breakfast…”

“We can always get something on the way.”

Her lips draw into a small pout. “But we have perfectly good food here…”

“And there’s perfectly good food elsewhere, too. Relax, Hinata. One meal out won’t break the bank…”

“No, but…”

“Shhh,” he urges, nuzzling against her scalp. “No more discussion.”

She can’t help a little giggle. “Oh…all right. You win.”

“I always win.”

“…you might regret saying that later. A Hyūga suffers from pride just as much as an Uchiha, sometimes.”

So, it’s to be a battle of bloodlines, is it? “Hm…I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one feels a little…bland. The theme felt a little repetitive in regards to some of my earlier entries for the month, so…I tried to put a little twist on it. Not sure if it panned out xD  
> Either way, another day down…and still another day behind. Oh well. We’ll get there when we get there lol


End file.
